callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)
"Exodus" is the eighth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes control of Pvt. James Ramirez, who must follow Foley and the team to mop up any enemy resistance with the help of a Stryker, "Honey Badger", take out anti-aircraft batteries with the help of "Honey Badger", and get intel from a HVI and evacuate him on 4677 Brookmere Road. The Special Ops level for this is 'Wardriving'. Characters *James Ramirez (playable) *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Dunn *Viktor (K.I.A.) *High Value Individual (K.I.A.) Walkthrough The player controls Private James Ramirez, starting off on foot. The first objective is to destroy enemy anti-aircraft batteries so US forces can evacuate civilians. The player engages Russian troops through a suburb with the help of a Stryker IFV, callsign "Honey Badger." Make sure to laser targets for the Stryker. The first portion of this level is simply to follow a street until the player reaches an enemy-held tollhouse guarded by a sentry gun, which the player should be sure to destroy. Use the Stryker as much as possible, and defend it from any enemies with RPGs that the player finds. Once the player has cleared the tollbooth, the player will enter a neighborhood with heavily occupied houses on either side. Use the Stryker to decrease the number of enemies in the houses before going inside. Always use a close-quarters weapon like the Striker, P90, UMP-45 or the MP5K in the houses, as only close-quarter battle occurs inside. Eventually, Ramirez's team reaches a golf course where they destroy the anti-aircraft batteries with artillery strikes. With the first objective complete, the Rangers press on to their second objective: secure and evacuate a High Value Individual (HVI). Ramirez's team moves further into the suburb and reaches a house where a C-130 Hercules has just crashed into. The team moves into the house to secure the HVI from a panic room, but find him already dead. The team grabs a briefcase containing unknown documents and prepares to leave. As they leave, Cpl. Dunn notices a unique Russian trooper on the floor and discovers it is Viktor from Makarov's assault team at the airport massacre. Gallery Pave Lows and Blackhawks.png|Smoke in the air. 4677_Brookmere_Road_Exodus_MW2.png|Entrance of 4677 Brookmere Road Viktor_Dead_Exodus_MW2.png|Viktor, dead at the scene of the crime. Exodus Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art of Exodus Russian Paratrooper on refrigerator MW2.png|A VDV soldier checking the refrigerator, surprised by the Rangers. Video Walkthrough n1fcNw-8uYk Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Intel No. 19:' (1/3 Intel) Inside "Garden Villas Apartment Homes" office, on top of the large center desk. *'Intel No. 20:' (2/3 Intel) "Arcadia" waterfall entry area. The building will be on the right when coming from the apartments, and the laptop is sitting on a counter *'Intel No. 21:' (3/3 Intel) Once the player has crossed the first covered bridge, the second house on the right, neighboring the gray mansion that the squad is to advance through will have the last intel. Head in and go upstairs. (The stairs are behind a wall in the living room, visible from the front doorway.) It is sitting on a yellow couch. Intel 1 Exodus MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Exodus_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Exodus_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Transcript Achievement/Trophy *'Red Dawn' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained after completing "Wolverines!" and "Exodus" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia es:Éxodo (Modern Warfare 2) Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels